This invention relates to polyurethane sealant compositions and, more specifically, to polyurethane sealant compositions which contain silane groups.
Polyurethane sealant compositions typically comprise at least one urethane prepolymer. Sealants useful for bonding to non-porous substrates, such as glass are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,237 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,533. U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,237 describes a polyurethane sealant containing urethane prepolymers which have been further reacted with secondary amine compounds containing two silane groups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,533 describes a polyurethane sealant containing urethane prepolymers which contain silane groups which have been prepared by reacting a polyisocyanate having at least three isocyanate groups with less than an equivalent amount of an alkoxysilane having a terminal group containing active hydrogen atoms reactive with isocyanate groups to form an isocyanatosilane having at least two unreacted isocyanate groups. In a second step, the isocyanatosilane is mixed with additional polyisocyanate and the mixture is reacted with a polyol to form a polyurethane prepolymer having terminal isocyanato groups and pendant alkoxysilane groups.
However, when such sealants are used to bond glass substrates to metal substrates, such as for window installation in vehicle manufacturing, the lap shear strength of the bonded substrate may be less than desirable for safety or structural purposes. Consequently a separate glass primer comprising a solution of one or more silanes is typically applied to the glass prior to the application of the sealant in most vehicle assembly operations for bonding the windshield and the rear window. It would be desirable to provide a polyurethane sealant which, when bonded to a non-porous substrate and cured, provides a bonded substrate with a higher lap shear strength, particularly when used in the absence of a glass primer.